Brooke's Secret Comes Out
by JustLikeBrookeDavis
Summary: Brooke&Peyton are having a sleepover just like every other weekend. But this sleep over turns out to be way diffrent because Brooke has a secret and it come out when you least expect it too
1. Sex dream and exploring

**Brooke's Secret Comes Out**

***~*~***

Just like every Saturday night since Brooke & Peyton wear 8 years old, they were planning a sleep over at Peyton's house. Peyton's dad wasn't going to be home so they had the house all to themselves. Peyton planned on watching a couple of movies and eating a lot of junk food and just talking with her best friend…She had no clue that Brooke was actually keeping a secret from her and she was soon going to find out what that secret was.

***~*~***

**Peyton's POV: **

It's three o'clock on a Saturday and I am planning my sleep over with Brooke like we always have every Saturday since we were 8 years old. I just got back from the store and blockbuster. I bought a whole bunch of junk food just like always and rented a couple of movies. I rented: But I'm A Cheerleader, Bring It On, and Raise Your Voice, Knowing that Bring It On and Raise Your Voice are two of Brooke's favorite movies. Once I put out all the snacks on the table in the living room and put the DVDs on the T.V I head to my room to get into my P.J. because Brooke always arrives in hers and she is going to be in here at four and its three forty five. Peyton put's on a pair of short shorts and a tank top that hugs every curve on her body perfectly and the shorts show off her perfect legs. Once she is done getting changed she hears the door open and knows that Brooke is here and she races down the stairs to meet her in the living room.

***~*~***

**Brooke's POV: **

I am so nervous about the sleep over I am going to have with my best friend Peyton tonight. You might ask why I would be nervous if she is my best friend and everything…but the truth is it is a lot more complicated than that. Let me explain a little bit about me and Peyton and where everything gets complicated so you will understand me a little better. Peyton and I have been best friends since we were 8 years old and we have had sleep over's ever Saturday night since then. Peyton and I have no secrets between each other. We tell each other "everything" so Peyton thinks that is the case but it's not. See Peyton started dating when she was 13 years old and she could never figure out why the head cheerleader and most popular girl in school has never been out on a date and she still doesn't understand that to this day. The thing is I would totally be going out on dates if I could but I can't considering the secret that I am keeping from Peyton it has two parts to it. You see the first part is that I am not into guys at all and the second part is that I am in love with Peyton. I figured these things out around the age of thirteen fourteen. Ever since then it has been getting harder and harder to be around Peyton without being tempted to do something. When we are at cheer practice it kills me because she is so damn hot looking sweaty in her booty shorts and sports bra. Anyways whenever we have sleep over's I am always afraid that I might do something really stupid and risk my friendship with her. I'm here in my room packing my bag and getting ready to head over there. I am wearing my P.J.s like always. I am in booty shorts and a tight fitting tank top. Once I have all of my things that I need from my house I head out to my car and go to the store. Even though I know Peyton always buys a lot of food I always tend to buy more just so we don't risk running out which we never do. Once I am done buying the food I head over to Peyton's house. Before I get out of my car and head inside I take a huge breathe then I walk up to her front door and walk inside. Peyton and I have never been the type of people to ring the door bell or knock we have no reason to do that because we are just like family and we are always welcomed at each other's houses when ever, and even if the doors are locked we know where the spare key is. Once I am inside the house I can hear Peyton running down the stairs to meet me in the living room. "Hey Brooke" She greets me once both of us are in the living room. "Hey Peyton…So Bestie what do you have in store for us tonight?" I ask her

***~*~***

**Peyton's POV: **

"Hey Peyton…So Bestie what do you have in store for us tonight?" She asks sounding a little nervous but I over look that little detail and I'll ask her about it later

"Well like always I have rented a couple of DVDs and I bought a whole bunch of junk food to eat while we watch the movies and talk about things…Pretty much just the normal Brooke & Peyton best friend sleep over." I explain to her

"That sounds amazing so what movies did you get?" She asks while she sets all the food that she bought down on the table next to the rest of the food

"Bring It On, Raise Your Voice because I know those are two of your favorite movies I also got But I'm a Cheerleader because it sounds really interesting." When I was explaining about the last movie that I rented I noticed that she started to shrink down into herself and she always does this when she is uncomfortable and is hiding something from me but I always tend to get it out of her.

"O-oh that's cool. Well you ready to watch the movies?" She asks trying to avoid the questions she knows I am about to ask her

"Yeah in a minute…Brooke sweetie what wrong? And please don't say nothing I've known you way too long to know when something is wrong" I ask and explain while both of us take a seat on the couch and Brooke lays her head down on my shoulder

"Peyton it's really nothing I'm just stressed out with school and cheer I guess but there is nothing to worry about." She explains but I know that she is lying but I let it slide for now

"Okay Brooke…How about we watch Bring it on first and then we can watch But I'm A Cheerleader, and then Raise Your Voice okay?" I ask her

"O-Okay" She agrees

I get up and put the first DVD on and then I return to the couch. As soon as I sit down on the couch Brooke lays her head down on my lap. I don't care that she did that but the thing is she usually only does that when something is really bothering her and she needs to feel safe and comforted. I don't question her on it because I'm hoping by the end of the night that she will tell me what is bothering her and if she doesn't tomorrow I am going to make her talk.

***~*~***

**Brooke's POV: **

I know Peyton knows that something is bothering me because the only time I really lay my head down on her lap and cuddle this much with her is when something is bugging me and she knows that for a fact. But I am really glad that she is not questioning me on anything right now and she is just willing to watch the movie. So we sit there and watch Bring It On while we ate the junk food. After the movie was over Peyton got up and put the next one in…I'm pretty sure that she noticed that I shrunk into myself a lot more then I already was because she had this worried expression on her face. During the movie I started to get really uncomfortable watching it with Peyton because of the fact that I am in love with her and she doesn't even know it. I was fidgeting a lot and Peyton was trying to figure out what was wrong but I don't think she could. I mean I know Peyton knows that I was sexually abused when I was little by peoples sons my mom hired and I usually do get like this whenever I see something sexual because I am so uncomfortable and it brings me back to those horrible nights but that's not it at all. All of a sudden I realize that I have tears coming down my face and since I am still lying on Peyton's lap she can feel the tears drip on to her leg. She hits pause on the movie and try's to figure out what's got me so worked up.

"Hey baby what's wrong why are you crying?" She asks in her motherly concerned voice that I know I'm the only one that has heard it.

I just lay there trying to figure out what to tell her exactly should I tell her the truth or go with the easy way out and keep my secret from her still and have it haunt me forever. I finally come up with my answer. "Nothing is wrong now…I just had a moment of a brain relapse and went to a dark place but I'm back now" I tell her trying to make it as convincing as I can

"Brooke sweetie are you sure? Because I know when you go to your dark places in your mind you usually don't snap out of them this fast." She asks

"Yeah I'm sure…Hey Peyton I'm getting really tired is it okay if we turn of the movie and head off to bed?" I ask hoping she will say yes

"Of course we can sweetie" She says while turning off the movie.

We get up off the couch and we both head up to Peyton's room where we both get into her bed.

***~*~***

**Peyton's POV: **

Brooke and I are under the covers of my huge bed in my room. Even though Brooke only lays her head down on me when something is bothering her when we are sitting down and watching a movie or something she has always been a cuddlier. I am lying down on my back and Brooke snuggles as close to me as possible and wraps her arms around my waist and her legs are wrapped around mine as well. Trust me I am completely used to this position by now most people might thing that it's strange that we sleep like this because it looks so intament but we are just best friends who happen to be very close.

"Peyton I'm sorry we ended up coming to bed earlier" I hear Brooke say really quietly while her head is lying on my chest.

"Brooke you know you never have to apologies to me sweetie, I really don't mind at all" I tell her while I play with her hair

"Thank you" She says "Peyt can I ask you something?' she asks really shakily and quietly

"Of course you can you know you can ask me anything" I tell her being honest but I was not ready for the question that came out of her mouth

"W-what's it like to have sex with both female and male" She asks really quietly

This question surprised the hell out of me. I mean I know that Brooke new that I have had sex with both male and female but I would never expect her to ask me this question especially since she hasn't even been kiss yet.

"Well you know I have only had sex with summer twice and I have had sex with Nathan and Lucas so I don't know exactly what you want me to explain. Do you want to me to explain how it was with each of them or just the difference between girl and boy?" I ask

"Umm if you don't mind what it was like with all of them…you know what never mind I should have never asked you this personal information" She starts babbling

"Baby calm down its fine…I don't mind telling you baby" I explain "But Brooke if at any point this conversation makes you feel uncomfortable and go to flashback please let me know and I'll stop right away okay?" I ask even though it is more of a demand than anything else

"Okay" She says

"Well let's see I'll start with the first person I was with which is Nathan. Sex with Nathan was pretty much that sex me and him never really had a connection and are relationship was basically just based on sex. But god did it feel good when we were having sex. Nathan would go straight to the point no four play or anything and it was hard and fast but I liked it that way with him. Next was Lucas, it was nothing like what Nathan and I were doing. With Lucas it was peer love making no doubt about that it was just the opposite of Nathan. With him there was always four play, we would make out for a while his hands roamed my body and then he would move down my neck then my chest and he would do a lot of different things before he entered me he would make sure that I was ready by moving his hand down and feeling to see how wet I was and he would rub me for a while before anything else happened." I explained I took a moment to look down at Brooke and she had her eyes closed so I have no clue if she was have a flash back or if the soothing motion of me rubbing her back was the reason she had her eyes closed.

"Brooke sweetie you okay? I can stop I don't have to continue." I ask and tell her

"Yeah I'm fine please don't stop I need to know what it was like with a girl" She says which confuses the hell out of me because I have no clue why she would NEED to know how it feels with a girl

"Okay…Lets see sex with Summer I would have to say was by far the best experience of my life. Because she is a girl she knew exactly how my body worked and where my G-spot was. She was so gentle and caring. God and her fingers and mouth were like magic I never had an orgasm that great in my life." I explain while looking at her. I can't tell what she is thinking but I do know one thing for sure is that she is really tired and when she gets this tired she tends to say things without thinking. She cuddles up to me even closer and grabs me a little tighter and mutters "Mmm Peyt that sounds amazing I wish it was me and you though" I couldn't believe what I just heard I was debating whether to wake her up or just let it be and talk to her about it tomorrow. I designed I would talk to her about it tomorrow. I fall asleep about ten minutes after Brooke does. But I wake up about an hour and a half later because I hear a moan coming out of Brooke's mouth. I was worried that she was having a bad dream so I was about to wake her up when I heard her moan and talk in her sleep. "Mmm Peyt don't stop baby that feels so good." I was so confused on what was happening in her dream until I felt Brooke moving against my leg, and I could feel her wetness because of how thing her shorts were. I realized that she was apparently having a sex dream about me. Which is kind of co0nfusing because I had no clue she liked girl let alone me. "Oh fuck right there baby…Please don't stop I'm so close" I hear her moan and she started rocking her hips even faster against my leg trying to find that release that she is apparently getting in her dream. "FUCK that's it…I'm go-going to…I'm coming" She screams as her hips are rocking really fast back and forth against my leg and I know that I shouldn't but I have to wake her up and find out what all of that was about.

"Brooke sweetie wake up" I whisper into her ear.

"Not now I'm busy" She says sleepily

"Come on Brooke sweetie wake up" With that said she finally wakes up but she still is rocking against my legs and when she remembers her dream and notices what exactly she is doing she automatically stills her movements

*******

**Brooke's POV:**

I wake up to Peyton's soft voice and as soon as I am awake I remember my dream that I just had and I realize that I am rocking my hips against her leg trying to find release. As soon as I notice this I still my movement and I have this uncomfortable look on my face. I move completely away from Peyton. She is just looking at me with a concerned look on her face, which confuses the hell out of me because I was just rocking back and forth against her leg trying to find release from a sex dream I just had about her. She tries to reach out and pull me into a hug but I can't let her do that not with what just happened. "Brooke sweetie…"She starts talking but I cut her off

"I-I'm sorry…I'm going to go." I say while getting up off her bed

"Brooke don't go, you can't leave and I don't want you too." She says while she gets up as well and moves right by me, and grasps a hold of my hands and leads me back over to the bed where both of us sit down.

"Brooke I know you think I'm mad at you, but I promise you with all my heart that I am not mad at all that is the farthest thing from my mind right now. I am actually curios about a couple of things though. Do you think you can help me understand them?" She asks me

"Y-yeah I guess" I say hesitantly

"Okay let's see…Brooke after I got done explaining what it was like being with Summer you said that you wished it was me and you. Now I know that you were half asleep when you said this but I also know that the truth comes out with you when you least expects it…So my question is did you mean what you said?" She asks me

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry you must think I'm a horrible friend." I start sobbing

"Hey please don't cry baby…Please look at me Brooke" She says while lifting my chin with her finger

"Brooke I don't think you are a horrible friend at all, I would never thing that and you know that." She says

"I know" I say

"Brooke do you realize how hot you sound when you are moaning?" She asks me surprising the hell out of me.

"WHAT" I shriek

"You heard me" she says laughing a little and she leans in really close to me to the point that are lips are almost touching.

"I'm going to kiss you right now if you don't reject it" She says as she leans in even closer and before I know it are lips are touching and she starts kissing me and first I don't return the kiss, but pretty soon I do and it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

"WOW" I say

"Exactly" She replies while her hands are roaming my body I can't help but moan at the way she is making me feel. "Baby you haven't felt anything yet" She laughs

***

**A/N: Okay so originally this story was supposed to be a one shot but because it took me longer than I expected to get this far on it I am going to make it two chapters. The next chapter hopefully will be up tomorrow. If I finish updated one of my old stories:]. Please review and tell me what you think about it so far if you love or hate it…or if there is anything I can do to improve on it.**


	2. Going all the way

**Brooke's Secret Comes Out **

**Continued**

***~*~***

**End of last chapter**

"Brooke do you realize how hot you sound when you are moaning?" She asks me surprising the hell out of me.

"WHAT" I shriek

"You heard me" she says laughing a little and she leans in really close to me to the point that our lips are almost touching.

"I'm going to kiss you right now if you don't reject it" She says as she leans in even closer and before I know it are lips are touching and she starts kissing me and first I don't return the kiss, but pretty soon I do and it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

"WOW" I say

"Exactly" She replies while her hands are roaming my body I can't help but moan at the way she is making me feel. "Baby you haven't felt anything yet" She laughs

***

**Brooke's POV: **

I can't help but lean my head in closer to hers and kiss her. The kiss started off like the one we just shared but then pretty soon it started getting more passionate. Peyton was running her tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance to my mouth so she could deepen the kiss. I opened my mouth and her tongue moved in and started battling with mine, at the contact I moaned into her mouth and I could feel her smile into the kiss. Her hands started running up and down my body. When it came time for us to break apart from the kiss because of lack of air instead of removing her mouth from my body she just moved it down my jaw and then to my neck. She started kissing, licking and nipping it, making me moan. Her hands started moving underneath my shirt and kept creeping up until they found my bare breast. She cupped both of them one in each hand and started massaging them.

"Oh god Peyton that feels so good" I moan

"You like that baby, you want more?" She asks very sexily

"Yeah" Is all I could come up with

With that said Peyton removes her hands from my breast and she moves them to the bottom of my shirt, she carefully raises my shirt off of my body and throws it onto the floor. She gently pushes me back on to the bed so I am lying on my back. Before she gets on top of me she takes her shirt off as well. Then she climbs up on top of me and I moan with the contact of our bare breasts touching. She leans down and kisses me very passionately. She trails her mouth down my jaw and to my neck. Where she starts sucking and kissing it. Once she was satisfied with that part of my body she moves down to my collarbone and traces it very lightly with her tongue. "Mmm" I moan. So she moves her way down to my breast and knowing that I haven't gone this far with anyone before she looks up at me and asks "Brooke are you sure about this?" "Oh god am I ever, I've been waiting for this to happen for the longest time please keep going. With that said she moves her mouth onto one of my breast licking and sucking it and every once in a while flicking her tongue across my nipple. Once my nipple is nice and hard she lightly blows on it and sends shivers all the way through my body. "Oh fuck" I moan. I can't wait any longer so I shove her head down on to my breast and she gets the point and takes my nipple into her mouth and starts sucking and nibbling on it. "Oh fuck Peyton don't stop" I moaned while I roll my hips up towards hers trying to get some kind of friction. She let's my nipple go and laughs lightly while switching and paying the same exact attention to my other breast. While she is sucking on it she slowly moves her hand down my stomach until she reaches my center and starts rubbing it which is only covered by very thin material. "Oh shit Th-that feel amazing." I moan very loudly. She takes her mouth off of my breast and looks up at my silently asking if she could take my shorts off. Once I nod my head yes both of her hands move to my hips and grabs a hold of my boxer shorts and pulls them off of my body and throws them on the ground. Then she moves her right hand down between my legs and starts rubbing me. While she is doing that she kisses me then she moves her mouth to my ear and whispers "Fuck Brooke you are so damn wet…Do I do that to you baby girl?" She asks

"A—all the t-time" I have a hard time saying with all the pleasure she is causing by rubbing my bare pussy.

She takes her finger and runs it along my folds dipping it in every now and then causing me so much pleasure.

"Oh fuck baby that feels so fucking good" I moan

"Yeah you like that baby? Do you need more?" she asks me

"Oh god yes please baby" I say while I grab her head and bring it toward mine and kiss her really hard

"Baby you sure? There is no rush here I don't want to do anything that's going to make you uncomfortable." She ask while staring into my eyes with she is still running her finger on my pussy

"Please Peyton, I've waited so long for this I can't wait any longer" I beg her but it's kind of hard because of my deep breathes

"Okay this might hurt so if you want me to stop let me know" She says

"Okay" I reply

With that said she starts kissing me very passionately then moves down to my neck while she is sucking on my neck she slips her finger inside of me. "Mmm" I moan. She waits until I get comfortable with the feeling of having her finger inside of me and once I am she starts slowly moving it in and out. "Mmm god Peyt you so good at this" I moan as I move my hips in the same movements as her finger. She picks up her past a little bit and after about the third thrust she adds another finger and puts it in a little too fast before I could get used to it. "Ahh" I whimper in pain and shut my eyes trying not to let the tears fall from my eyes. As soon as she hears me whimper she stills her movements and removes her mouth from my neck and she looks up at my face.

"Baby do you need me to stop?" She asks concerned

"No please don't I'm fine now just hurt at first" I tell her

She continues to move both of her fingers in and out of me. She quickens her paste and she adds to the pleasure by rubbing my clit with her thumb. "Fuck you are amazing " I moan while I'm panting really hard and fast

"You like that don't you baby girl?" She asks as she quickens her paste even more and moves her fingers in a come her motion hitting my G-spot

"Oh fuck…Yeah…I'm so close baby" I scream

To my displeasure she removes her fingers and I whimper at that but then she kisses her way down my body when she gets to my pussy she blows on it gently and makes me shutter and gives me goose bumps. Then she moves her tongue in and out of me slowly and first and then she picks up her paste…When she feels my walls clench around her tongue she starts rubbing my clit with her fingers.

"Oh Fuck I'm so close baby please don't stop" I moan

She continues to move in and out getting faster and faster and I start to shake. "Fuck I'm C-coming" I scream with pleasure once I come Peyton eats me out and makes sure she gets every last drop of my juices and then she kisses me and I can taste myself on her tongue and lips. She moves to lie next to me and I cuddle up to her just like I did before we went to sleep. "God Peyt I love you so much" I admit to her

"I love you too Brooke…" She says while kissing my forehead "Sweetie I know this was your first time and I really hope that it was all you wanted it to be" she says

"Peyt it was more then what I wanted it was nothing like I pictured it would be like…It was 100% better." I admit

"Baby I didn't do anything to you…" I say

***

**A/N: Well there is Chapter two and it was supposed to be just a two shot but it might end up being one more chapter if you guys want Brooke to give the pleasure back to Peyton. Please let me know if not then this is the end…But I have a feeling it won't be**


	3. Returning the favor

**Brooke's Secret Comes Out **

**Chapter 3: Returning the favor**

**Peyton's POV: **

I wake up in my bed to the sun shining through my window with a smile on my face. I look down at the beautiful girl who is cuddled up to me. Her face has a huge smile on it and I can't help but smile because it makes me sure that she doesn't regret last night. While I'm sitting here in my bed I'm thinking back on last night and how it was Brooke's first time whether it be with a girl or a boy and I want her to remember it and she deserves for it to be really special so I decide to get up and make her breakfast in bed before she wakes up and we talk about last night. So I carefully kiss her forehead and then carefully get out of bed put my shirt back on and make my way down to the kitchen. I decide on making waffles with loads of whipped cream and bacon Brooke's favorite breakfast. I walk over to the fridge and get out the bacon then get the waffles maker and mix and start cooking. About forty five minutes later I am done cooking ad heading up the stairs with our breakfast hoping she is still asleep so I can wake her up so she isn't panicking that I freaked out after last night because that is far from what happened. Once I walk into my room I see that she is still fast asleep but she kicked the covers off herself and I can see her beautiful body because we just went back to sleep after I gave her, her first orgasm of her life. I walk over to her and set the food down on my nightstand and kiss her stomach and make me way up to her ear. Once I make it to her ear I whisper for her to wake up.

"Bee-Bee it's time to wake up girly girl"

She moans and says "Mmm five more minutes please?" I laugh at this I know this girl loves her sleep but I also know that I can wake her up by telling her what I have for her.

"Baby you don't want you bacon and waffles with whipped cream to get cold now do you?" I ask her

Her head shoots up and she gets this huge smile on her face "Mmm my favorite breakfast can't let that get cold" She says cocking her head making herself look even cutter then she already is. Once Brooke was fully awake she realized she was still fully naked and starts franticly looking for her cloths

"Here Brooke, Here's a long t-shirt and your underwear" I tell her

"Thank you Peyt, I'm sorry I freaked"

"It's okay Brooke, Here's your breakfast baby girl" I tell her while handing her, her plate

"Thanks not that I'm glad you did this or anything but what's the reason behind all of this" She asks me while taking a bite of her waffles

"Last night was really amazing and it was your first time I just wanted to make you feel special and see how you feel about what we did" I explain

"Aw but you didn't have to do this to make it special it was special to me…Because I got to share it with the one person that I love and wanted to be my first" She says

"Brooke that's so sweet but I didn't even know you liked girls let alone me" I say

"I've been in love with you for awhile now" She says

"I've been in love with you too Brooke" I say while I bend down and kiss her

We just got finished eating, Once I remove are dishes from the bed I return to the bed and sit up against the head board just staring at Brooke. She moves up resting on the head board too she leans over and kisses me. She kisses me harder and deepens the kiss we don't pull away from each other for a couple of minutes. After we pull away Brooke stares into my eyes and starts talking.

"Peyt I love you so much, I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel last night. I want to feel you all of you. I want to make love to you" She says

"Brooke baby there is no rush here. I can wait as long as you need me to I don't want to make you feel like I'm pressuring you" I tell her while she is placing kisses on my neck

"Peyt I want to do this…But…" She stops and looks down to the comforter on the bed

"But what Brooke?" I ask her while rubbing her arms

"I-I've never done this before, I d-don't know h-how t-to" She admits while she pulls her knees up to her chest and I can see a tear fall down her face

"Aw Bee-Bee its okay, I know you've never done anything before please don't cry baby. If this is what you really want I will guide you and teach you throughout the whole thing until you can do it by yourself" I tell her while wiping the tears from her checks

"O-okay…Peyt can we just lay here for awhile?" she asks me sounding kind of out of it

"Of course we can baby girl come here" I tell her while scooting closer to her and cuddling with her

**Brooke's POV: **

Right now I am in Peyton's arms after finishing eating breakfast and talking a little. We talked about last night and how I'm feeling about it. I'm really glad that it happened but I want to be able to show Peyton a good time and make her feel as good as she made me feel. Although I'm here with Peyton and don't regret anything that happened last night I start flashing back to when I was little and one of the works sons my mom hired came into my room and said we were going to play a game which was him touching me all over I was 9 he was 13. I turn around in Peyton's arms and burry my head in her chest and start crying.

"Brooke sweetie what's wrong why are you crying?" Peyton asks me

"N-nothing I just want to pleasure you so bad and I'm afraid that I'm going to mess it up or suck at it" I lie hoping Peyton will believe me

"Bee-Bee no one is perfect at it there first time…Just let my hands and words guide you" She says

"Okay" I say

**Peyton's POV: **

Brooke leans up from where she was laying and moves her head towards mine and kisses me. The kiss is very soft and sweet pretty soon the kiss becomes more intense. When we needed to break for air Brooke moved down to my neck and started kissing and sucking on my neck. I move my hands up and down Brookes Back and I figured I should tell her how amazing she is doing so far.

"Bee-Bee that feels so good, I'm going to guide my hands to where I want them but I want you to continue on my neck" I tell her.

I take her hands and I guide them up my stomach and on to my breast. I can feel her hands shaking so I look up at her face and I can see tears in her eyes, but she's still working on my neck so I try to stop her because I can tell something is wrong.

"Brooke sweetie how about we stop for now, we don't have to do anything and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable" I tell her

"No Peyt I'm fine, I want us to keep going" she says

I know I wasn't going to be able to stop her from wanting to do this so I continued with what I was doing. I close my hands over her hands so she is cupping my breast and I let out a little moan.

"Brooke that feels so good keep doing what I just showed you" I tell her

I remove my hands from Brooke's and she was no longer kissing my neck. I lean in and capture her lips with mine and begin to kiss her while she is squeezing my breast. She abruptly pulls away and she is cry and shaking really badly. So I pull her close to me and try to calm her down.

"Baby girl what's wrong? And please don't give me a bs answer" I ask and tell her

"I-I r-really want to do this but this morning as I was in your arms right before we tried this I couldn't stop think about my abuse. I wanted to push it back and I tried so hard I'm sorry Peyton" She tells me

"Sweetie it's okay I DON"T want us to rush into this so if you're not ready you're not ready understand?" I ask her

"Yeah I do" she says

"Brooke do you want to talk about it so it will be out of your mind?" I ask while rubbing her back up and down since she's lying flat on top of me

"Yea but I just what to lye here first" she says

"Okay sweetie take your time" I say ask I kiss the top of her head.

**A/N: Here you have it chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I promise Peyton's going to receive the same treatment Brooke did soon. And I'm going to make this a full story so it's going to be long then what I thought.**


	4. Explaining

**Brooke's Secret Comes Out**

**Chapter 4: Explaining**

**Brooke's POV:**

I'm lying on top of Peyton crying into her shoulder right now. I just tried to make love to her but I couldn't because of what happened to me when I was 9 and I was having flashbacks about it while trying to make Peyton feel good. I told her that I would talk about it because honestly I haven't really every told anyone exactly what happened Peyton just knows that it happened to me. So I'm also trying to figure out how to tell her and if I should tell her everything. I decided that I would tell her everything that happened with that family. The thing is Peyton knows that the person's son did things to me but I didn't tell her that his sister walked in on him and made me do things to her while he was doing things to me. So right now I take a deep breath and roll off of Peyton and just snuggle up to her side and start talking.

"Peyt I'll understand if you don't want to be with me after we talk about what happened to me" I whisper while crying

"Brooke sweetie what ever happened to you when you were little was not your fault and I will not hold it against you. I want to be with you Brooke because I love you and that will never change understand?" She says and asks me

"Yeah I understand" I whisper while I'm still snuggled up to her

"Okay good, so all I know so far is that you were 9 and he was 13 years old when this happened and his name is Brent and he still lives in Tree Hill and he's 20 now and his mom still works for you guys and he still comes over with her sometimes right?" Peyton says and asks me

"Yeah he still comes over but I lock my door now, h-how a-about I just s-start from the beginning?" I ask her

"Okay, but baby if this gets to be too much for you to handle please let me know and you can stop okay?" She asks me

"Okay, so I was in my room when they arrived to clean my house one Wednesday and Brent came into my room and I was lying on my back on my bed wearing my cheer practice outfit because it was so hot. So I had on a sports bra and real tight short shorts. Anyways he comes over to my bed and he climbs onto it and sits right next to me. He was staring at me and I asked him if there was a problem and he said no it's just that I was so beautiful, and then asked if I wanted to play a game. I asked what type of game and he said a very special one. Then he told me to shut my eyes as it was part of the game." I explain to her as I start to cry a little bit

"Brooke sweetie it's okay I'm right here no one's going to hurt you, you can stop if you want to." She says

"N-no I need t-to continue, anyways so I did as I was told and shut my eyes not knowing any better the next thing I know is that I feel his hands running up my inner thighs. I open my eyes and ask him what he's doing and he told me to calm down and relax and that it would feel good. Pretty soon his hand was in between my legs and I started crying. He kept telling me everything was okay and just to relax as he started rubbing me by this time I was sobbing. After about 5 minutes he started to kiss me as well then his younger sister Bailey walked in and asked what was going on." I say by now I'm crying a lot

"Brooke sweetie I'm so sorry, his sister Bailey is she the senior at our school who is always looking at you in a sexual way and whenever she talks to you it's in a flirty tone? She says and asks me

"Y-yeah she is" I whisper

"Baby did she do anything to you without your permission?' She asks

"Yeah she did, After Bailey asked what was going on Brent told her we were just exploring each other, I was crying and asked her to make him stop that I didn't want this to happen. But she didn't help instead she said that an incredible sexy girl like me shouldn't be crying. I said I would stop if she got Brent off me but instead she walked over to me and told me I looked very sexy and started to kiss me while his hand was still rubbing me. Then she moved down to my neck and started sucking and nibbling on it, she also took my hand in hers and moved it between her legs and started moving it so I was rubbing her. I told her to stop that I didn't want to do this. She told me to relax and just enjoy it but I couldn't. The next thing I know I feel her free hand move under my shorts and panties and rub my bare center. I scream at this so Brent kisses me to shut me up. She then tries to put a finger in me but it hurt too much so she stopped, but she made me rub her bare chest and center. They continued this for an hour then they left with their mom. And that wasn't the only time it happened either and Brent made me touch him another time." I finish telling her while I berry my head further into Peyton and cry harder.

**Peyton's POV:**

"Oh my god Brooke I am so sorry and I wish you would have told me all this sooner. Bailey's been bugging you since we started high school at any point during high school has she touched you or done anything you didn't want her too?" I ask Brooke hoping the answers no but from the way she treats Brooke I have a feeling it's a yes because it seems like she is very attracted to her.

"Y-yeah she has, s-she cornered me in the locker room after cheer one day when we were the last ones in there and started touching my chest then she started sucking on them while moving my hand to her center and rubbing it."She says while crying still

"Baby girl I totally understand why you freaked out and had to stop messaging my breasts" I tell her

"I-I just really want to be able to make you feel really good though and I tried really hard to get past it but then I had flashbacks of her forcing me to rub her and her doing things to me" Brooke cries

"Shh baby girl its okay I've got you and I told you there was no rushing this I'm just as happy to lay here with you. When you're ready to take it to the next step I will be ready with you" I tell her while rubbing her back soothingly

"T-thank you, can we just lay her for the rest of the day we have cheer practice but I can't face Bailey today since I just explained everything to you plus she's always trying to do things to me" She says

"Of course we can Baby besides Rachel's caption and she will understand" I tell her

So Brooke and I just lay on my bed snuggled together for the rest of the day. I rub her back soothingly and kiss the top of her head every once in a while. Pretty soon she falls asleep and I do to a half hour later.

**A/N: There you have it chapter 4. I hope you like it. I know Peyton still hasn't been pleasured and it will happen in the next couple of chapters I promise. I am also really sorry that all my updates have been so slow I am trying to catch up on them and I will try and have them faster. I will also try to have a lot up in the next month because I start collage on the 23****rd**** and once that happens I won't have a lot of time because I'm sure I'll have tons of homework but I will update them as soon as I can. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
